Guerrero
by wwechick24
Summary: Jenny Guerrero has finally made it to WWE. But now she has to deal with the trials and tribulations that come her way. More particularly the 6'5 280 pound wrestler Dave Bautista.And what will she do when her friendship with Melina is put on the line?


**Hello Everyone! I had a great idea for a story and I just couldn't help but write it down! Obviously. I hope you all love it. And just to clarify, Vickie isn't Jenny's mom. Let's just say Eddie had a kid before he was with Vickie. Well I hope you enjoy ******

"_I did it! I finally made it here! I hope I don't screw this up"_.

A million thoughts ran through Jenny Guerrero's head as she walked down the hallway in the Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas for Smackdown. The past few years were running. It had almost been two years since her dad passed. But it still felt like it was only yesterday. It was still hard walking through the arena knowing, Eddie did the same thing many times .He basically set the pavement for her. Training her as much as possible. You would think Eddie would take it easier on her because that was his baby girl right? Wrong. He trained her just like any other wrestler was trained. But at the end it was all worth it.

"_You made it worth dad. You made it worth it" she whispered to no one but herself_

But no matter how much she tried she couldn't take away the millions of nerves going through her body. Why should I be nervous? I'm best friends with known Diva Melina. I'm close with the McMahon family. My dad and abuelito, are legends, Chavito and Vickie are on the same brand. I have the looks, wits, and ability to work in this company. So why in the hell is my heart pacing non-stop?

"It's because I have the biggest freaking shoes to fill that's why" she said aloud to no one particular

"And you're gonna get ribbed a lot if you keep talking to yourself chica" a voice from behind

A startled Jenny did a sharp turn, and joy washed over her

"Rey Rey!" she exclaimed and embraced him in a hug "how are you doing short stuff"

"ha-ha very funny, I'm just cruising the arena. How are you? Nervous much?

With a quirked eyebrow "is it that obvious?"

"No of course not, that just means your naturally crazy "

"naturally crazy?" she questioned

"Yeah cause just so you know it's not normal to talk to yourself senorita"

"Well excuse me for trying to calm myself down Rey!" she replied with a roll of eyes

"Shoot really? I would think you would walk down the arena with confidence" Rey said knowingly "I mean your look at who your family is, look at who your friends with…"

"I know Rey, I still doesn't change the nerves I'm just really scared of well…"

"Rejection?"Rey finished for her

"Yes, exactly"she replied with a deep sigh "rejection"

"How do I know the fans will accept me Rey? What if I don't get any sort of reaction? What if everyone around here."

"Stop thinking about all that Jen. Nothing is guaranteed right now. All that is guarrented is that you have an opportunity of a lifetime take advantage of it. I mean you've got it all" he replied knowing again "I've seen you in the ring, got the talent for this place, you've got the aggressiveness to be a heel, you've got the charm to be a face you've got…"

"An ass that will make falling easier for you and the boobs that every guy goes crazy for" a voice interrupted

"Melina! You see that's why you're my best friend" Jenny said as she embraced her friend "can you believe this? Were in WWE together"

"I know, oh girl this is gonna be a whirlwind adventure" Melina explained

"Ah man, this is my cue to leave you Latina lunatics"

"Callate Rey!" both girls exclaimed

"Ok im gone" Rey says as he rushes off

Melina then turned to Jenny" So what's up girl? How you feeling" Melina asked with concern

"I'm ok I guess" Jenny lied straight through her teeth, and Melina could see it too.

" again Jen."

"Well Melina I don't know it just" Jenny stopped and took a deep breath" I just don't know"

"It's hard isn't it?" Melina said knowingly "it's hard knowing, he graced this very building and many more and know you're going to be doing the same thing?"

"It's not just that Mel. I'm a third generation superstar. My dad and abuelito are legends. What if I don't live up to them? What if I don't make them proud? I can't do this I feel nauseated." Jenny fanned herself a bit to cool down

"Hey Chica sit down for a bit" Melina guided her to a crate and handed her a water

"Your right are a third generation superstar that has big shoes to fill. But your here for a reason girl. I know you can do this. Your gonna make your dad and abuelito proud. As a matter of fact, I bet you already have made them proud. Just hold in there girl, hold in there remember now you're a Guerrero!"Melina exclaimed

Jenny chuckled then "thanks Mel, What would do without you"

"Oh you'd probably still be talking to yourself"

"Shut up Melina I was trying calm my nerves down!"

"Uh huh ok what ever Jennifer"

"Hey I told you not to call me that in Public" Jenny replied

"Why not it's adorable" Melina then chuckled as she saw the glare on Jenny's face

"Ha-ha very funny" Jenny replied as she hopped off the crate

"Alright girl enough joking around walk me to the bathroom I need to pee"Melina says seriously

"Well ok then" Jenny replies with a chuckle

As the girls started walking to the bathroom they decided to catch up on events in there lives.

"So what's going on with you and that one guy oh what's his name?" Jenny pretended to think

"Jen you and the rest of the world know his name is Dave" Melina replied "well, I don't know Jen. I thought he liked me, but it seemed like all he wanted to do was screw me. I don't know maybe he's still upset from his divorce" Melina tried to justify

"That's still doesn't give that asshole a reason to use you Mel!"

"I know I know look we'll deal with that later just let me pee ok?

"Ok Mel, But were gonna finish this" Jenny yells as Melina closed the bathroom door

As Jenny was leaning on her side against the wall, staring down the hall waiting for Melina to get out the bathroom, someone rounded the corner sharply and run straight to Jenny's back causing her to fall. Thankfully her hands broke the fall.

"Will you watch where you going! I could of hurt my wrist!" an angry Jenny replied as she stood up

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have been standing in…"his voice faded off as Jenny turned around anger in her eyes

They he was. All of his 6'5 280 pounds of Dave Bautista stood in her black shirt with a few buttons loose to show a tease of his massive physique. His jeans that seemed to hug him in all the right places. She should hate him right now. So why couldn't she get this weird feeling out of her heart and stomach? And does she have the sudden urge to pull him close, kiss his lips and never stop? They still hadn't broke eye contact. She couldn't gaze away from his brown eyes. She felt drawn to them. They had a connection like no other. Like they could feel what each other was thinking. It was like there were starring into each others souls.

Dave then shook his head as if he were trying to break of the trance

"Sorry" he mumbled then rushed off

Jenny didn't turn around to watch him leave. She just stood there still trying to regain her composure. Her breathing was heavy and her heart wouldn't stop pacing so fast.

"_I'm not suppose to feel like this about him. Stop it Jenny. Stop it." She tried to tell herself._

But there was no denying, the instant connection. And little did she know that connection would play one of the biggest roles of her life.

**Wow. What a first day for Jenny right? Well I hope you like the first chapter. I should be updating this and Love & Hate soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**

**_____wwechick24_____**


End file.
